Torchwood high
by Welshkiss
Summary: Before Torchwood, there was Torch High, a perfectly normal high school , or so it would seem. It's not until rich, Queen B Gwen Cooper, the most popular sociolite in the school. Gets to know the freaks of Torch High that life gets difficult.And intresting
1. Monday Morning

Beta wread by sazza-da-vampire. :)

(What could have happened if Torchwood met in high school)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the BBC but I do own Torch high :) yay  
I own something!!

"Rise and shine, all you sleepyheads, this is BBC radio 1, it's a  
beautiful day in Wales, especially Cardiff, it's bright and sunny today, so  
here's a song for the morning!" Grace Kelly by Mika blared through the  
radio into Owen's ear.

He opened his eyes and looked at the alarm in disbelief that it was morning  
already.

"OWEN TURN THAT STUPID ALARM OFF NOW!" his mum screamed from the living  
room.

Blearily, he pressed the big silver button on the top of the clock, but it  
didn't stop, so he just pulled the plug out of its socket and looked around  
his bedroom.

It was painted green with three cupboards at the far end and his brown wooden  
bed. His bedroom wasn't very big, in fact it was tiny the ceiling had old  
white paint chipping off it and the old blue carpet was stained multiple  
times. Owen stumbled over to one of his cupboards where he kept his clothes.  
Pulling out a crumpled school shirt, some baggy jeans and a leather jacket,  
Owen started his day.

Whacking his hair into some scruffy style with a hand full of gel Owen headed  
downstairs, to the kitchen, a large room with white cupboards, and white tiles  
on the floor and walls. Then he walked over to the fridge to take out a  
yoghurt for breakfast.

On his way out he saw a wallet probably one of his mums 'clients' – so  
he took out twenty quid which he stuck his jeans' pocket and then went out  
the door, slamming it as he went. Now half a mile walk to the bus stop, he  
thought dully.

"Miss Cooper wake up, would you like pancakes or muffins this  
morning?" asked Lilly, one of Mr and Mrs Cooper's maids.  
Gwen blinked her long lashes as she opened her big brown eyes and looked up  
at the bright white ceiling, the golden chandelier and the bulbs that were way  
too bright at this time in the morning.

"Oh I don't know, umm, pancakes?" she answered groggily.

"Yes miss," Lilly replied before hurrying off to the main kitchen.

Gwen got out of bed, wrapped her nightgown around her and walked out onto her  
balcony. She looked at the people below.

"I hate morning people," she commented to noone in particular. Turning to  
her expensive wardrobe she selected her school shirt with a short skirt,  
classy heels and a tight jacket to show off every part of her upper body.

Gwen looked in the mirror and nodded, content with her choice of clothing.  
She walked down the spiral staircase to the breakfast room where her parents  
were waiting, sat down at the table and ate her pancakes while making small  
talk with her parents, trying to fake interest in whatever the topic was –  
she couldn't remember ten minutes later.

She finished her pancakes as quick as she could, kissed her Mum and Dad on  
the cheek and ran outside to catch the bus. Even though her parents were rich,  
this was the one 'normal' thing that she was allowed.

When she arrived she saw her brother Dafydd and his three mates, Rhys who was  
annoying, Hefyn who she barely noticed, and Rhodri who was just gorgeous and  
perfect in every way.

Oh, and there was Owen Harper, listening to his mp3 player. If only he hung  
around with the right people, Gwen wished, because in fact he was quite cute  
it's just that he hung around with Jack that sports jock, Toshiko the geek  
and Ianto that weird loser who drinks way too much coffee and is always  
hyper.

Rhodri, Rhys and Hefyn wolf whistled at her approach. Dafydd just shoved them  
and they all fell off the bench, Gwen laughing as she went to sit next to her  
brother. The boys just sat on the floor and got filthy.

"You lot, I hope you understand that your jeans are going to be a lovely  
shade of grey when you stand up," she giggled.  
"Well I am not being the only one with a grey behind thank you," Rhodri  
retorted, as he got up and pushed Owen off of the bench.

Owen, who was not expecting this as he couldn't hear anything with his mp3  
on, therefore looked totally surprised when he was pushed off of the bench  
with a bewildered look on his face that Gwen just couldn't resist laughing  
at.

When the bus pulled up Gwen got on first as the others followed her, and they  
flashed their bus passes like V.I.P's going into a club before sitting in  
their usual spot where Gwen's mates were waiting for her. She sat in the  
middle at the back row, with the boys in second row trying to impress them.

(Hi sorry that I had to change it but I didn't like how boring it was  
getting and I promise that I will bring the rest of the team into it soon :)

(Please R&R!)


	2. Never mind the Buses

(YAY thanks for all the nice comments may I please just point out that I don't need anyone to tell me if I have spelt something wrong even though I appreciate your concern I have TRIED to get it beta'd but no-one will do it if anyone wants to then will they please PM me thank you:)

They were all still sat on the bus, closing in over to the next stop where Toshiko and Ianto came on along with a load of other kids for Torch High school. Toshiko walked over heading towards the seat next to Owen, when he saw her he put his bag on the chair as if to tell her not to sit there. "Charming," thought Gwen.

"Gwen what do you think about him?" asked Rhodri, Gwen just looked at him.

"Huh?" she asked. Not having a clue, about what he was on about.

"We were talking about that Owen Harper guy and he's kinda cute isn't he. Whispered Rose one of her best friends.

"Oh, him? I dunno he's ok I suppose not my type really," she replied lying through her teeth.

"Seriously you don't like him? Wow like all the rest of us think he's, well, hot!" replied Donna, One of Gwen's very loud friends.

"I don't know he's just kind of weird I suppose," she replied.

The girls just shrugged and carried on talking.

When suddenly a brash American voice (Jack) said:

"Hey pretty ladies," he said. The other girls giggled Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"Right then which one of you is called Gwen?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" asked Gwen.

"Ok then I take it that you are Gwen," he said. Gwen just looked at him with a "well duh" face.

"Mind coming here for a second," he asked.

Gwen shrugged and followed him forwards four rows of chairs where she saw Owen and that lot.

"Hi," said Toshiko.

"So what did you want," she asked Jack ignoring Tosh.

"Well you see we overheard you lot in the back talking about us, and we don't really care. But then you started talking about me and Owen here and the rest of your friends thought that we were cute but you said that you weren't interested how come?"

He asked.

"Well I don't fancy you Jack ok can you deal with that or are you gonna go and cry?" she asked sarcastically.

"And me?" asked Owen cockily (as per usual) Gwen was thinking about what to say when.

"Oii Gwen come here and tell this twat the truth," shouted Donna from the back Martha was sticking her tongue out at Hefyn and Rhys whilst the rest of them were all laughing.

"Uh looks like I've gotta go c'ya," she said before he could answer she was gone.

She smacked Hefyn playfully across the face as the rest of the boys looked at him jealously.

"She so fancy's me," said Owen with a huge grin on his face.

"In your dreams," replied Rhodri as he and the rest of them walked past to get off of the bus. Luckily for him Gwen hadn't heard... as far as he knew.


	3. Charecters

Beta' by sazzy-da-vampire :) thanks

Hey just wanted everyone to know the characters so that there is no confusion

Gwen Cooper. 15, rich, queen B, sassy, long blonde hair, big brown eyes,  
'perfect curves', skinny.

Owen Harper. 15, on the brink of poor, cool, cocky, scruffy  
short brown hair, deep blue eyes, average build.

Jack Harkness. 16, comfortable financially, cool, flirty, tidy dark brown  
hair, bright blue eyes, muscular build.

Toshiko Sato. 15, financially average, geek, shy, polite, long black hair,  
hazelnut eyes, petit.

Ianto Jones. 15, financially average, unpopular, shy, short black hair, green  
eyes, average size.

Dafydd Cooper. 16, rich, popular, joker, spiky brown hair, emerald eyes,  
muscular build.

Rhodri Evans. 16, above average financially, popular, funny, blonde,  
grey/blue eyes, kind of muscly.

Donna. 15, financially average, popular, bimbo, red, brown  
eyes, petit.

Rose. 15, financially average, popular, bimbo, blonde, brown eyes, petit.

Martha. financially average, popular, bimbo, black hair, brown eyes, petit.

Mr Smith. 28, financially average, teacher, strict but kind, brown hair,  
brown eyes, skinny.


	4. Physics

(Yippee

(Yippee!)

(_a note from the new beta, sazza-da-vampire: hey, I'm hoping that with my interference the chapters are more easily read! Just letting you know that updates may be slower, because now this fic has to be worked around two high school girls lives. Enjoy!)_

"Right then class settle down," Mr. Smith, the senior Physics teacher, commanded. Everyone immediately sat down and placed their books on their desks. Mr. Smith was one teacher that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"Right then. Today we will be having a debate, a debate on any subject that you choose, so does anyone have an idea?" he asked, looking around the class of year elevens.

Owen was the only person who actually responded. "How about the plain and simple fact that men are more important than women," he suggested obnoxiously.

Every single girl in the classroom just shook her head and immediately started arguing.

"All right, all right, calm down now, year eleven, this **will** be our class subject today. Owen, up the front. Who would like to debate against Owen?"

Gwen put her hand up before anyone else had a chance to say that they would try. So Mr. Smith told her to stand in the front of the class at the other side of the teacher's bench to where Owen had just been directed to. Owen gave her a smug grin, believing it to be an easy win, but he didn't know what he was getting himself in for.

Owen started, "Right then Ms Cooper. Firstly to my point, men are the dominant species that are strong, clever and extremely good looking," he stated.

"Oh, really? Well in that case you are not a man. No. I would like to point out that women are very clever also, and it has been proven that we are a lot better at countless things-"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Owen threw at her.

"For a start we have been proven to multitask better, and we can get 'men' to do pretty much whatever we want," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah get me to do something now then," he retorted, sure that she wouldn't be able to trick him into anything.

"Fine then. I will. I bet I can get you to say, 'Pink and blue, yellow and orange, too'," she challenged.

Owen stared at her in disbelief.

"No way," he answered.

"I double dare you to say 'pink and blue, yellow and orange too',"

"Huh, I'm not that dumb,"

"My second point is that some men, not mentioning any names _Owen_ _Harper_, aretoo much of a _coward_ to a simple dare,"

"I am not! 'Pink and blue, yellow and orange too,' ha!"

The whole class broke out laughing.

"And they are also unbelievably easy to wind up," Gwen continued, causing the girls in the back row to fall off their chairs laughing.

"Well done, now sit down. And now we reach the really fun stuff. Physics. Welcome to year 11 physics. As you all know by now, I'm Mr. Smith, and I'm taking your class for the rest of the term. I'm quite amazed to find that none of you questioned my use of debates in a science class, but the ability to defend your hypothesis, explain your results and prove your point is useful in not only chemestry and biology, English and history, but also in physics."

It was about here that Gwen got lost, and just waited for the end-of-lesson bell to go. Eventually, it did.

They all stood up and walked out of the door, the girls laughing and the boys winging at the earlier debate.

"Ha, not so clever now are you Mr Harper," Gwen taunted.

He glanced at her, and decided that ignoring her would only land him in more trouble. "I could have beaten you any day,"

"You think. I could beat you anytime that there's a 'Y' in the day,"

He was about to argue when she interrupted. "Bye Owen, us _girls_ have important stuff to gossip about."

And with that she was gone.

(Hope you enjoyed)

(Please R&R or no more chapters)


	5. Gym

Jack, Owen, Ianto, and Toshiko were sitting on the long bench in the gym looking bored, as they could not be bothered to go outside, when suddenly a dozen or so girls came through squealing about something or other.

"I told him like, no way, but yeah, apparently we are like, totally allowed to." It was Martha, Donna, Rose and seven other girls, but the girl talking was - wait, it was Gwen!

"Gwen?" asked Jack.

She turned around to look at him.

"Oi you lot, get out of here, we have permission from the principal, to use the hall," she stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Why what are you doing in here, some nice church singing?" Toshiko asked, which made the others laugh.

"A: Even if it was it wouldn't be any of **your** business, and B: Sister, the boots and jeans thing really isn't working for you." The other girls laughed.

"We don't really care for that, but what we do know is that we aren't moving." Owen stated defiantly. They crossed their arms which just made the bunch of girls laugh even more.

Martha nudged Gwen and whispered something in her ear, and the two started giggling cheekily.

"Well then if **we** can't convince you then I know of a couple of people who can," she smiled.

"Oh yeah who? You gonna go and get the head?" said Owen sarcastically.

"Not quite," said Martha who was quite pleased with herself. "Dafydd, Rhodri," she called, grinning.

Suddenly the two walked in wearing their rugby kits - which earned even more giggles from the girls.

"This lot won't leave us alone for our cheerleading practice," Gwen informed them. Trying to look as upset as she could.

Rhodri took one look at her and practically melted. "Right then, you lot best be going," he said to the nerds.

"Oh no ladies first," protested Jack.

"Oh, Ok then," Dafydd countered, unfazed, as he picked up Jack, walked him over to the door, and chucked him out.

The others laughed, obviously impressed, but Gwen **wasn't**.

"Dafydd I meant get them to go away, you can't just go running around and throwing people out of doors!" Gwen ran out the door closely followed by Rose and Martha.

They looked out the door to see Jack laying on the tarmac Gwen rushed over to check that he was alright.

"You Ok?" Gwen asked him.

"Why do you still, care?" he said.

"Still?" asked Rose questioningly.

Gwen glared at Jack.

"Nothing he's just making stuff up," she replied.

"Gwen, what did he mean?" she turned on her heels to see Dafydd standing there with an 'I am not impressed' look on his face.

Oh boy, was she in trouble **now.**


	6. Open rip's

(Soo sorry it took forever I was just really busy)  
(By the way - I know Torchwood aren't teenagers and Rose, Martha and Donna are defiantly not bimbo's but it's my story)

Note from the beta, sazza-da-vampire: all errors in spelling are to produce the effect of a strong accent. I only fixed punctuation so you, the reader, can read it. Enjoy.

"It's nothing, Daf, he's just tryin' to wind you up's all," Gwen said with a fake smile on her lips.

"I ain't stupid Gwen, what did he mean by 'e still cares?" Daf said arms folded with Rhodri next to him.

Gwen's smile faded, "It's nothing, I mean it was a long time ago and it doesn't matter," Gwen said, trying to steer them off the subject.

"Nothin' 'ey? I wouldn't call the whole three weeks of your cheerleading championship nothin'," Jack commented standing up to the right of Gwen. Dafydd  
darted forward and almost punched Jack in the face, but Rhodri stopped him.

"He ain't worth the fuss Daf come on, coach'll go nuts if we're late," Rhodri said practically dragging Dafydd away.

"You couldn't just keep your big gob shut, could you?" Gwen yelled, trying her very best not to punch Jack.

"Oh, my bad, I forgot that Gwen had feelings," Jack sneered.

At this Gwen pouted and slapped Jack across the face, "Now ya see you've just placed yourself dangerously near on Daf and Rhod's list, one word from me and your mincemeat, clear?" Gwen warned, as Owen, Tosh and Ianto came out.

"Oh yeah? Well he'll have to get through us first," Owen said standing next to Jack.

"Well then that'll just make it even more fun, won't it?" Gwen said before turning and walking off into the hall, closely followed by Martha and Rose.

.

The rest of the day actually went past pretty quickly. Gwen and her girls ignored Jack, Owen and Toshiko as much as they could. Gwen was paired up with Ianto in biology, but that was alright as the two got along pretty well.

Gwen walked onto the bus and dropped into her chair between Martha and Rose, she had never wished that she wasn't sitting there more.

"So Gwen care to tell us about you and Jack Harkness," Dafydd practically spat out Jack's name, it was more of an order than a question.

"Listen Daf it was nothin we just hooked up once or twice at last year, Cheerleading Championship, it was no biggy," Gwen said trying to sound like she  
didn't give a damn. It wasn't working.

"You hooked up with Jack!?" Donna said practically feinting. "Thanks for telling everyone on the Bus, Don," Gwen said sarcastically, the  
rest of the bus ride home just included them all basically fighting, most of the girls (and boys) because they were jealous.

"You do know that if I tell Dad about you and Jack you are dead meat, right?" Dafydd said on the walk home.

"You do know that if I tell Dad where you went last night when you crept out of the window your dead, right?" Gwen said mockingly.

Daf sighed, "I hate you when you're right."


End file.
